


sleeping problems.

by eclypsys



Series: httyd oneshots and drabbles [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, and its an endless cycle of hell, i dont even know if this qualifies as angst, i just wrote angst a long time ago here it is, im going between thinking this is bad as shit then i look again then think its good, thats more accurate since this really isnt angsty lmao, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclypsys/pseuds/eclypsys
Summary: Hiccup has trouble sleeping, and Astrid is there for him.





	sleeping problems.

**Author's Note:**

> this was like the first thing i posted in my oneshots book on wattpad and honestly???? i wasn't that shitty of a writer but then again yes i was that shitty of a writer

Astrid woke to the sound of Toothless crooning.

She slept with Hiccup in his house most days now, keeping him comfort. Plus the fact her house has been destroyed and they were still rebuilding it. She heard the Night Fury straining to be silent, although his paws made soft thuds on the wooden floor as the dragon slunk down the stairs.

A few seconds later, she heard the clunk of a metal leg and a hushed, "Go back to sleep, Bud. I'm fine."

After Toothless had come back up and laid down (Hiccup had to do some convincing), Astrid waited and listened. Hiccup had been oddly calm about the whole ordeal with his father, but she knew better. It had hit hard.

She got up once she stopped hearing his leg thunking on the floor.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the door was wide open-- the cold gust of wind that blew in made her shiver. She put on her skirt and hood and walked out into the cold midnight.

The moon was a beacon, lighting up the remaining ice that still littered the village. After a minute of looking, she saw Hiccup sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea. He'd walked across the entire village.

"Hiccup?" Her voice was still raspy from sleep, despite her being wide awake by now. The Viking chief in question jolted when his name was spoken. He turned.

"Oh, hey Astrid. Didn't hear you approach. What's up?" His voice seemed nonchalant, as if they weren't outside and on the edge of a cliff in the wee hours of the morning. Astrid walked towards him and put a hand gently on his shoulder as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

She wasted no time in speaking the question that was on her mind ever since she saw the faint tear stains lining Hiccup's cheeks. "What's wrong?" Her usual tough exterior was gone, and the soft side of her came out, reserved only for him. He sighed.

"It's.. nothing. I couldn't sleep," His voice slightly shook as he said 'nothing', but he fought against it quickly. He kept his face steady, emotionless.

"I know it's nothing. You've been skipping out on sleeping a lot lately. Maybe you're sick?" She reached up with her other hand and felt his forehead for effect. She had a good guess at why he was like this, and she wanted to help him. The problem was she didn't know how.

All she could do was be there. For him.

His voice cracked. "I-I've just had a lot on my mind, with running the v-village and all." She shook her head as tears welled up in Hiccup's eyes.

She pulled him into a hug, the fact that they were sitting down with their legs dangling off a cliff meaningless. He took in a shake breath and Astrid could feel warm tears on her sleeve. "It's just so hard," Hiccup said after a while of them hugging in silence. He sounded strong despite the obvious moisture coming from his eyes. "It's hard without him."

"I know," was all Astrid replied. Hiccup sniffed.

"He wasn't the kindest dad and he certainly wasn't the most civil, but I know he always had my best interests at heart. And Berk's interests. Just everyone's interests. And here I am, not even knowing why I was made chief when there are plenty of Vikings better than me, with this dumb idea that people can live in pea-" Astrid interrupted him by grabbing his face with her hands.

"You're different. That's a good thing. Any other person would run the village differently, and your way is wonderful. We have dragons because of you. You stopped a centuries-old war because you were different, Hiccup. Don't let that bring you down."

He wiped his tears with the side of his palm. He managed a smile. "I'm so glad I have you," He whispered, leaning his forehead on her and letting his eyes fall shut. Astrid let out a small laugh when she heard a snore come from the auburn-haired Viking. She nudged him awake.

"Come on. The sun's already coming up and we're getting cold. You're sleeping in today."


End file.
